


Strawberries and Home

by Batty for the Wing (Deanie95)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Strawberries, post-coital musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Batty%20for%20the%20Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this what you do in your post-coital daze? Think about my mother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Home

“What do you remember about your mother?”

Dick lazily opened one eye, “Is this what you do in your post-coital daze? Think about my mother?”

“No!” Bruce shot Dick a heated glare, “I just…I'm curious. Sometimes I worry that…y'know…you were so young when they died…”

The acrobat opened his other eye to stare at the older man. It was odd, Bruce wanting to talk about, well, anything. To Dick, it was like Bruce was breaking that unwritten rule that everyone in the family instinctively followed.

You know, the one where no one was supposed to talk about their dead family.

“Dick, if you don't want to, it's okay. I just—”

“Strawberries.”

Bruce blinked, then looked at the younger man in confusion, “I beg your pardon?”

“Strawberries.” Dick repeated patiently as he wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist, “Mamí…she always smelled like sugared strawberries. No matter what time of year or whether we had done a show or not, she always smelled like sugared strawberries and home.”


End file.
